narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akiraka Shimura
'Akiraka Shimura ' (志村明らか , Shimura Akiraka) ''is a missing-nin of Konohagakure and the niece of Danzō Shimura. She was part of Root before her defection. Background Akiraka was born not long after her father's death , and her mother died due to illness. Because of this she was put into Root at a young age. Under Danzō's tutelage she was trained to be emotionless and withstand torture of body and mind. But a young boy also in Root, Midori, befriended her; this drastically changed Akiraka from the melancholic weapon that she had become to a hopeful human being. Not long after this Danzō tasked both Akiraka and Midori with the mission of killing each other, having known that one of them, namely Midori, would not have been able to go through with the mission. As Danzō had anticipated, Midori had not the will to kill his friend and instead suggested to Akiraka that the two of them left Konoha for a short period of time to travel the world and train to be stronger so that when they returned they would have no fear of Danzō, to which Akiraka agreed. Before they had left, Midori instructed Akiraka to report to her uncle that she had completed her mission. Unbeknownst to them, another senior member of Root, under orders from Danzō had followed them. Upon Akiraka's departure, he killed Midori. Personality Akiraka has had a pessimistic view on things since childhood, so much that she has attempted suicide at least three times: the first and second attempts foiled by Midori, and the last by Sanada. Akiraka often puts the words 'darkness' and 'despair' into her daily speech. Appearance Abilities Kekkei Genkai From her mother, Akiraka inherited Scorch Release. Status Part II Creation and Conception Akiraka was originally named Akira, but her name was changed due to the fact that there already was an OC of the same name. She was originally created to be the teammate of Shin Akari, who was at the time planned as a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of it's Midori clan. She was intended to be the niece of Danzō Shimura, as she remained, but not a member of Root. Trivia * Quotes *(To Midori) ''"Why are you doing this for me? I haven't done anything for you." *(To Sanada) "I like to think of myself as a philosopher who has traveled the world from the east to the far west, and is weary of the ignorance of its people." *(To her uncle) "Nothing will be left. . .not one stone!!!" *(To Hana, about her promise to Midori) "And I intend to keep it. . . Nothing will hold me back." *(To Sanada) "'My intention towards you is clear'. . .that is what she said." （「あなたに対する私の意図ははっきりしています……それは彼女が言つたことです。」"Anata ni taisuru watashi no ito wa hakkiri shite imasu. . .sore wa kanjojo ga gentsuta kotodesu."） *(To Hana) "You don't understand my pain, my despair. . .you know nothing of darkness! I was born into darkness, to be a root, a foundation for a corrupted people that hide their evil and ignorance under a cover of leaves basking in the sunlight. . .but underneath those leaves, a foul heart resides." *(To Naruto Uzumaki) "Do you really think that you can save this world, son of the fourth hokage? You're so very like him. . .and yet, not. You don't understand how to truly save this world. In fact, you do not understand what it is that you must save the world from. He was the true saviour of this world. You are a mere replica, a broken image. You are not him." *(To Sanada) "You are like me in many ways, but unlike me you haven't given up. If you understand my despair. . .then why do you keep fighting? Why haven't you given up? Why are you willing to do so much for your village?" *(To Midori after he is reanimated) "Why, Midori? The village. . . didn't deserve it!" *(To Sanada, quoting a phrase he once said) "Because they don't deserve it. . ." *(To her son) "A missing-nin. . .a missing-nin is a shinobi who leaves their village. Why do you ask, Midori?" Reference Category:DRAFT